


Wanheda Comes Home

by Chippy036



Series: Wanheda Kom Skaikru [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CWTV, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Heroic Future... Was forged by a tortured past...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing Clexa into an Arrow-style Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

_My name is Clarke Griffin._

_For five years I was stranded on an island, some might have called it Hell._

_Me? I deserved it. All because I trusted **Him**._

_My decision has cost me my whole life._

_I lost my father to the Sea,_

_I lost my mother to the idea that I am dead,_

_And I lost the Love of my life to **His**  mutilating hands! _

_But that is all behind me now..._

_I have returned from the "Dead" with one goal. I want to protect my Family, My Friends, My City._

**_My Home._ **


	2. Pilot

Alexandria "Lexa" Woods was lying on her couch, recovering from a double shift, as she feels her phone vibrate. _O: Lex! Turn on the news!!!!_ She looked at the text from Octavia puzzled. the brunette clicked on the television to Arkadia News. The anchor was halfway through his speech with Clarke Griffin's head shot in the top right corner. 

_...ffin has been rescued from an island just in the South China Sea..._

Lexa shut the TV off as tears streamed down her face, the only other person in her life that held her heart had now returned from the dead. How could she be alive on some island and not try to reach her? Did she try? Could she try? Lexa shook her head as tears rained the carpet below her feet. The brunette did not know what to do, but she knew she couldn't face her yet.

 

* * *

 

The infamous Clarke Griffin has returned from the grave, well sort of. Her mother, Abby Griffin, was checking over all the scar tissue and the fractures that didn't quite heal right. She was happy to have her daughter back but the only words that came out were, "You did everything but go to graduation from Med School, how could you let this breaks, and fractures heal wrong?" 

Clarke let out a sarcastic laugh at her mother's first words in over five years. "Well you see the thing is that the island of Tundisi didn't have the same healthcare as we do so I used vines and debris." Clarke could feel the angry gaze on her back, her scarred and tattooed back. Abby wanted to know where these tattoos had come from but left it for another time. The blonde put her shirt back on and left without another word. Being alone for five years can ruin your people skills. That is when Clarke saw her two best friends, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. The two women had tears in their eyes as they stood in front of the blonde.

"So... I'm sorry about missing that dinner at Gus' can we rain check?"

The two brunettes lunged at Clarke and wailed into her chest. Non-coherent words and cries could be heard as Clarke laughed at them. "I know, i know..."

 

* * *

 

"C-Clarke... I am so sorry about Finn. H-"

Clarke cut Raven off as the three were eating lunch at Gus' Grill in downtown Polis where they decided to catch up. Clarke shook her head "no" as she held Reyes' hand tightly. She smiled at Octavia who was looking at her phone, Clarke knew she would never change. "Hey O, who are you waiting to text back?" Octavia grinned as she rolled her eyes. the girls talked about Raven's new workshop and Octavia's new fashion line. "Clarke we _have_ to dress you up!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Clarke nodded, "Yeah, I might need a new _outfit_ of some sort one of these days!"

The trio left Gus' Grill and were ready to head their separate ways when a black limo pulled up. It was Abby telling Clarke to get in before the reporters come swarming in. Clarke nodded and hugged her friends. She kissed Raven's cheek telling her to forget it. Clarke was beyond over it.

 

* * *

 

_Jake Griffin hugged his daughter close, "You don't have to come you know."_

_"I know, but I wanna spend time with you. Plus I just saved you like 8 grand on hiring a doctor for the ship." Clarke giggled to her father. Jake rolled his eyes as his daughter started to list all the shoes and dresses she was going to buy when they returned. It was well over eight thousand dollars out of his pocket. That is when his grin appeared. "Hello Clarke..."_

 

* * *

 

Lexa was typing away on her computer in attempt to get the next few days of work finished. There was no fiscal reason to get it all done before Friday, but Raven had texted her that Clarke invited her to the "Welcome Bash!" party. The brunette was stroking her braid when she was first invited, well she didn't believe Raven until a selfie of the gorgeous blonde pouting "please?" to her. Lexa decided she should make an appearance for the sake that there was free food and booze promised. But if you were to ask her now...

"YES! I _know_ , Rae."

"She hasn't told us any details, but maybe you could-"

"No. If she wants to tell you, she will."

"Lexaaaaaa"

The Brunette was worried about Clarke as much as Raven was, but there was no grounds for her to stand. It was Lexa who took things the wrong way and sent Clarke to her death, well isolation really. Lexa typed the last line of her document and saved it before focusing on Raven. "I thought she cheated..."

"Lex... It was nothing of the sorts!"

"I know, I know _now_." Lexa wiped away her tears from her face when she heard that Clarke had forgiven Raven. Lexa did not know what Raven did to cause Clarke to leave without saying goodbye, but the two of them were at the dock when Clarke hugged Octavia and Bellamy goodbye. It wasn't until they heard of the boat crashing that Octavia and Raven told her of the truth behind Finn and Clarke.

* * *

 

Clarke has been home for almost a week and yet she still was back on the island of Tundisi. She slept in her suite of a bedroom, on the floor by the balcony with the doors wide open. the calmness of a thunderstorm that started to brew was the first piece of normal the young woman has had in days. Flashes of lightning brought bad memories in the form of night terrors...

His greasy grin...

His slick hair...

His eyes full of hunger...

His hands forc-

"CLARKE!"

Abby was shouting at her daughter, trying to wake her from her sleep. Clarke's eyes shot open as she grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder, she dislocated it and flipped Abby onto her back. Clarke saw terror in her mother's eyes as the streaks of lightning brought light to them. The blonde let go and ran off without a word. She stayed out all night, watching the rain pass. She walked up to her "grave" that morning, still trying to avoid the how's and why's that were bound to come. There she was.

 

 


	3. Parties shouldn't start, until "She" walks in...

The night was dark and cold just like the island had been. Clarke stood on a building clad in black cargo pants, and a black sleeveless hoodie. Grease paint covered her eyes rather than a mask. It felt more practical to her. She set her eyes on the Trikru building in the center of Polis. Lexa owned that building according to the note she left on Clarke's grave. The other day when Clarke saw her crying at the empty grave, the blonde hid from the brunette's sight. It was not the right place to pop up un-dead. Lexa enjoyed her Zombie shows and fiction so there was a 80% chance that her hunting dagger would pierce Clarke's head. 

Gun fire erupted below the blonde, she quickly put up her hood and decided to drop in for a chat. Three burly men were closing in on a teen around 17 with guns blazing and needles in their hands. ' _These must be those Reapers_ ' Clarke thought to herself. Like a lioness on the prowl the vigilante lunged at the men. First coming in with a swift kick powerful enough to break the man on the left's arm, dropping the syringe. Next she dug into her pockets for one of those superballs that felt like a rock, she pegged it at the middle man's eye and caught it off the ricochet sending it back to the other man's genitals. The young teen ran away as Clarke broke one of the syringes and took the other one to be analyzed. 

* * *

_Three grunts known as "Reapers" have been found in the back streets of the Slums just south of downtown Polis. One witness claimed that thos "vigilante" took these men out with a super bounce-y ball._

Lexa rolled her eyes at the news' story. What did they think this was Batman? Oh wait the witness said the vigilante had "nice knockers" this was obviously Wonder Woman's doing. Lexa was about to walk out the door when Raven barged in. "Hey Rae, breakfast is on the table and you drank the last of the tequila last week."

"Did you hear? A vigilante! And a she-vigilante!!!" Raven was going on and on to the ideas she could bring to the table before Lexa bid goodbye and shut the door behind her. Raven looked up to an empty penthouse, "Hey! O was talking y'know!"

Raven and Octavia have become best friends with Lexa after they consoled her over Clarke's "death", and the three were like sisters. Raven followed Lexa to her office in the tallest building in Polis, "a Bruce Wayne move if you ask me." Lexa rolled her eyes at the mechanical genius as she thought of a quip. It never came. Never does. Raven spotted a super ball on Lexa's desk as she continued to pester the brunette CEO. 

"Oh. Mah. Gawd. It is you..." Lexa looked at Raven like she summoned the demon lord himself in her office, "You gotta lemme build you a car, no a suit, no a MECHA-ZORD!" 

Lexa patted the nerd as she geeked out for about ten minutes. "Are you done?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay, good. I'm not a vigilante."

"Party Pooper..."

* * *

Clarke groaned at the sun, "Go. Back. To. Bed. APOLLO!" Abby laughed as she watched her daughter cringe at the light that enveloped her. Abby's wrist was still in wraps and when Clarke saw it she cringed. She mumbled an apology, but Abby pressed on. 

"Why are you that paranoid while sleeping?"

"Are you serious? I was stranded, on an island, alone. There was no one watching my back for five years. I'm just glad I don't have to sleep with a knife anymore..."

Abby rubbed her daughter's back as she really didn't know what was going through her head at all. "Do you-"

"No. No therapy, I can handle this just like I handled all the other things."

* * *

_Clarke cornered her father. How could he invite Finn? "How could you invite Finn?"_

_Jake did not know what was wrong with it, then again Clarke didn't tell anyone but Lexa, Raven, and Octavia. That was mostly in fights before she left. Finn knocked on the cabin door. "Hey Sir, I was won- Clarke! It's a... **pleasure** to see you again."_

_Clarke cringed at the slick man, she subconsciously gripped the hunting dagger Lexa got her for their last anniversery, before she left on bad terms..._

* * *

Octavia met Raven outside of the Trikru building, "What did she say?"

"Clarke hasn't shown up yet."

"Has she gone to Clarke yet?"

Raven shook her head 'no' as they walked to their lunch spot. Octavia wanted to bring "Clexa" back together, but maybe it was still too soon. 

"Are we meeting Clarke?"

"Nah, she was out partying without us apparently."

"Why do you say that?"

Octavia showed Raven the picture of Clarke  neck deep into pillows and blankets. Raven giggled. Of course Clarke would go out and get drunk only after 3 days of civilization. "She deserves it, after all tomorrow she is going to pronounced "un-Dead" or something.

"Is that why social media is blowing up? Literally, 101 ways to fight Zombies!"

* * *

The day had finally arrived for Clarke to be welcomed back to the living, in a legal semse of course. Then it was that night she would "party til you don't remember being dead!" as Octavia so gently put it. Clarke, Abby, and their lawyer sat at a table set in front of the judge's desk. Clarke, keeping up appearances, was balancing a pencil on her nose while waiting for the court room to fill up. Raven rolled her eyes and laughed alongside Octavia at Clarke's "professional" side. Lexa was right next to Raven but she refused to make eye contact. Not that she could by any means. 

"L-Lexa?"

The brunette froze when she saw Clarke make eye contact with her, she was looking at her while keeping the pencil on her nose. "H-hey Clarke... Long time, eh?" Clarke giggled at Lexa which made whatever dead butterflies start to flutter around once more. 

"Did you go on a trip to Canada?" (Ka-ne-Dee-uh) Clarke teased the CEO like she used to. How could the blonde be so calm? Did she know what she did to her? How Lexa felt? Guilt rained across Lexa's face when Clarke held her hand out of no where. "I'm sorry, Lex. Wanna go to lunch with us after this?"

Lexa just nodded, not knowing if she should feel angry or happy. Maybe lunch could point her in the right direction.

* * *

Clarke, Abby, Lexa, Raven, and Octavia all went to some diner not too far from the court house. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were joking like they always did and it threw Lexa sideways. "C-Clarke?"

"Yeah?" Clarke looked at Lexa with "spoon goggles" as she was laughing. Lexa's throat dried up as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Uh... Where- How- Why?"

Clarke took the spoons off her eyes and grabbed Lexa's hand. "C'mon." She said as she dragged Lexa away from the table. The two women walked out of the diner and into that semi-alleyway next to it.

"What do you wanna know first?"

"Is what Rae and O told me true?!"

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry I just... Left."

Clarke looked up into Lexa's eyes and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "How do we pick up wjere we left off?"

Clarke just shook her head 'No' as she hugged the crying brunette tightly, "We don't. We start _fresh_."

* * *

Clarke was shocked to see how many people came to her "Welcome Bash!" just flr free food and drink. She was enjoying herself, but it wasn't anything to jump around about. Raven kept brinking her a different drink every round, "You missed like five years of bad mixed drinks!" Clarke rolled her eyes, why would she wanna catch up on that? It was in that moment that the party officially started for Clarke. Lexa walked through the front entrance and Clarke felt the beat was able to flow through her. 

"Why are you so...shiny?" Lexa laughed as she walked towards the "birthday" girl as Octavia put it. "Are you a Vampire?"

"Huh?" Clarke laughed, "Why, do my teeth look pointy?" Lexa shook her head. "No like the Vampires in Twilight."

"The tv show from the 60's?"

Lexa laughed and explained what the Vampire fad was along with the jokes, "It was a book turned movies with glittering Vampires."

"Oh." Clarke just took a sip of her drink making Lexa feel like a child explaining something to an adult. She started laughing once Lexa tried to change the subject. "I was dead for five years so I need a little pop culture binge that's all." Lexa felt better as Clarke continued to tease her. The party really picked up once Clarke was pulled from Lexa in to the center stage. People cheering for a speech. 

"Uh..."

"What did you miss the most while stranded?" Someone shouted out. 

Raven ran up to Clarke with a bottle of whiskey.

"I missed Whiskey!" Everyone cheered as the night went on and not a sober soul could be found. 

* * *

The next morning Lexa woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but a very familiar room. She groaned as she hoped she didn't do something regrettable. "Stop groaning so LOUD!" Raven's voice shot up from the floor. She had Octavia's foot in her mouth while Octavia's head was hidden under the bed. Lexa wondered where Clarke was when Abby and Marcus Kane walked into the room. 

"Hello... Girls?"

Abby laughed at the sight before her like it was Clarke's high school days all over again. "Did you guys promise me you wouldn't drink like that back in high school?" The older Griffin semi-shouted. All three girls groaned loudly, "Mama G!!!"


	4. Don't Fear the Reapers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning and forced use of drugs

Clarke was typing away on her computer when she heard all her friends shout at her mother for talking too loud. She quickly saved her searches onto a Hello Kitty USB Drive and pulled it out quickly. The blonde went to face the ruckus that was erupting from her old bedroom. The room was still Clarke's but it hadn't been touched since the day she left so... It was weird for her to just plop back into her old groove. "Well good morning Clarke!"

"O-oh, Morning Marcus..." Clarke was still iffy about the whole Abby and Marcus thing. Marcus Kane was not a bad looking man, but the last man Clarke saw her mother with was Jake...

* * *

  _Clarke shoved Finn out of her way to the "med-bay" Jake had told Clarke about. It was just an empty wing of the supply ship Jake was on. Jake Griffin was Polis's and Arkadia's number one supply ship and salesman, which made the Griffin's like royalty in some sense while Abby Griffin was the greatest surgeon to ever settle in Washington D.C. "Princess!" Finn called after the blonde. Clarke spun around and drew out the custom hunting knife Lexa had made for her on their anniversary. Clarke thought it was cute how she prepared for the on coming "Zombie Apocalypse"  in every sense. Clarke stabbed the knife a few feet in front of the wall next to Finn._

_"Y-You... Stay. Away. From. Me." Clarke's hands were shaking in anger, or maybe it was fear?_

* * *

Breakfast was made by Gods and Goddesses to the three hungover girls. Clarke would set each dish with "thump" or a "clank" as she watched her friends groan and moan about the noise. Raven just had to question what was across the whole table's minds, "Griff, How the hell did _you_ learn how to cook?!" Clarke laughed as Abby nodded, everyone wanted to keep the "island Girl" happy but...

"Well nice dry wood, and 43 burnt berries later, one becomes motivated to cook!" Clarke laughed as the table thought of the taste of _burnt berries_.

"Burnt berries? Yeah there was two types of berries on the Island,. One was food, one was explosive and very, _very_ poisonous." Clarke winked at Lexa who blushed as she swallowed slowly. Everyone laughed as Lexa was the last one with food on her plate. "T-There no bomb berries... Right?" She asked with a mouthful of food still.

"Hmmm... Not in _this_ batch, no."

* * *

The Reapers activity had picked up more since the Vigilante started knocking their heads together. Lexa was extra careful when having to work late days, she knew she really shouldn't until all this Reaper activity slows. The clock struck 3 a.m. telling Lexa that her day was over. She picked up her jacket and locked down her office. "Night, Nyko!" Lexa waved to the guard watching the monitors, but something was very off by his lack of a response. "Nyko? You can nap after I leave you know." Lexa laughed nervously.

The scene before her was something that nightmares would craft, in a Stephen King novel. The bearded man's chest was in shreds as skin barely hung onto the corpse. There was a symbol behind Nyko, it looked like a mix between a Cerberus from Greek mythology and a mountain range. Lexa cried out in horror as she called 911. The Operator confirmed the location and sent a squad out to the Trikru building. 

Lexa did not see what happened next, a Reaper in an orange hoodie with a needle stabbed her in the neck and the drug took only a few seconds for the effects to start corrupting Lexa. A black clad person shot out of the shadows with an unorthodox knife and attacked the Reaper. Lexa did not know what was real or the drug induced hallucinations but the black Shadow stabbed the Reaper's legs, making him bellow out in pain while it broke his arm as well. The Reaper was left in the front entrance while the shadow picked Lexa up and took her to the nurse office that Clarke begged Lexa to install. The knife that the Shadow used to hurt the Reaper was cutting Lexa's right arm, the same side the needle was injected into her neck. The Shadow let Lexa bleed out for a few moments that felt like hours to the high CEO. "I-I don't feel...too well."

The Shadow replied in the softest most loving voice Lexa had ever heard, "I know, I know. Just a few more seconds and the toxins will be gone." Lexa nodded. The toxins were out of her system but the high was still as strong as it started. The Shadow stitched Lexa's arm and tucked her into the bed. 

"W-wait...I, I still feel funny..." Lexa saw the Shadow's bright, burning blue eyes between the hood and scarf, "Please just hold me until it wears off?" The Shadow stood there staring at Lexa for hours in the brunette's point of vision, but it took mere seconds for the Shadow to hold her tight and let the CEO fall asleep.

The brunette woke up hours or maybe minutes after the Shadow left the bed. There were police everywhere asking her questions and getting her into the ambulance. "Is there anyone I should call?" Lexa nodded, "Can you call Dr. Abby Griffin?" The man nodded and stepped away to let Polis Gen. know there was a new patient coming in. 

* * *

Abby rushed in to the ER where Lexa was being brought in, "What in the hell happened?" The police told her of the Reaper attack and Lexa being drugged. Abby saw the stitches on Lexa's arm, "Where did this come from?" Lexa was still foggy and really scared.

"I-I think the vigilante? All I remember was a Shadow and those blue eyes..." After multiple drug tests and an order for bed rest, Lexa was sent to the Griffins because Lexa was not staying home alone. 

The next morning Clarke came in to check Lexa out, "Am I a book, or are you trying see me in a hospital gown?" Clarke laughed at Lexa's flirtation. "Both. You have tons of useless info, and those gowns are damn sexy!" Clarke winked at her past lover. She then raised an eyebrow, "Did you get better at flirting or am I five years outta the game?" 

Lexa blushed and grinned at the blonde, "Just a tad of both."

* * *

 

The next week was slightly odd for Lexa. Clarke avoided her bed like it was the plague, and she would treat the Brunette like a princess. Lexa never did get over Clarke but the eyes and the voice of the Shadow was...

"Leeeexxxxaaaaaa" Clarke was sitting in an armchair upside down calling the CEO in bed rest. "C'mon are you even listening?" Lexa nodded even though Clarke already knew the truth. "What's up with you?"

"N-nothing..." Clarke sat next to Lexa poking at her until she told her the truth. "Clarke, did you ever get over me? Like over our relationship?"

Clarke's eyes dropped down in sadness, "No. I couldn't. Sometimes if I really reflect on my time on that island... I think it was you who I was surviving for."

Lexa's eyes were filled with tears, "I'm so sorry..." She laid her head on the Blonde's shoulder. "I-I think I did, but...but it was more like I got over your death. I swear I did not sleep or date anyone, but last night..." Clarke hugged Lexa gently letting her go on, "I think I fell for the vigilante..." Clarke's heart started racing and her eyes were wide in shock. ' _Shit..._ '

"Go to sleep, Lex. I'll be here when you wake up. 'Kay?" Lexa nodded and apologized a few more times before falling asleep. Clarke fucked up the other night, big time. She was honestly okay with Lexa moving on, she actually expected it. But alas it was from Clarke's return and Clarke saving Lexa as the vigilante that Lexa fell for her. Again.

* * *

Lexa gently woke up to someone sitting on her bed, "Mmmmm... Clarke?" Abby shook her head 'No' because Clarke hadn't been seen in hours. Lexa was the last person to see her, but that is not what Lexa had been woken up for. There was two detectives down stairs looking for Lexa on an object found in the nurse's room at Trikru. Lexa took her time down the stairs as Bellamy and Echo were pacing in the doorway, well Bellamy was pacing. 

"Hey Lex." Echo let out a small smile. The Group hasn't been out together in a long time so it was nice to the busy woman, on this no so nice meeting. Bellamy almost jogged up the rest of the stairs when he saw Lexa wave at Echo. "Lexa, this is important..." Lexa could see the anger and hurt in Bellamy's eyes. 

"W-wha-"

"Did Clarke ever give you her knife back?"

"Wait, What? And No, no that was a gift!"

Echo walked over to Lexa and placed a calming hand on the brunette. "Its okay, just relax. These are just going to be a few, _general_ questions about the other night. Right, _Bellamy_?" Echo had a few venomous words to her partner's personal attachment to this case. Bellamy apologized and nodded. 

"So, Lex, if you can please tell us exactly what happened? Or what you remember."

Lexa nodded and slowly went over her stupidity, finding Nyko, and the needle. "Well the next few parts I don't know exactly..." Lexa took a shakey breath and Echo told that it was okay, to take her time. "Cause we are getting paid by the hour on this visit!" Echo teased and winked at Lexa.

The brunette laughed a little as Abby and Marcus brought out some tea. "Well the drug's effects happened almost instantanously, not like an alcohol or narcotic. The Reaper, the Reaper was almost demonic with red eyes and tar-like skin. That is when the Shadow appeared out of no where, it took down the Reaper in a few minutes, seconds maybe? The drug made time irrelevant. Any way that is when the Shadow took me to Nurse Olsson's office. It cut me and said I had to bleed out the toxins. It felt like I was bleeding for hours, but it sewed me up amd tucked me in the bed. That is when I saw those blue eyes..."

Bellamy asked about the Shadow's outfit and build but the only detail Lexa could give was "blue eyes" and "medical experience" which drove the Blake insane. Lexa could see his anger, "Bell, you can add one more thing. It knows about the Reapers' drug and how to get it out of the system." Bellamy nodded when Echo brought out the knife that was found at the office building. "Lex, could Clarke have sold this out of spite?"

Lexa froze as the custom knife she spent days and a lot of money to craft, was in the cusody of the police. Did Clarke lie to her? Was Clarke playing with her to get back at Lexa from five years ago?

* * *

_Lexa was pretty drunk but was still able to look for the golden blonde hair she loved so much. Raven and her planned a going away party for Clarke, who was going on a shipping trip with her father for the last two months of summer. Raven had to be really drunk because she called her ex Finn to come over as the party started to pick up. "N-no!"_

_Lexa heard someone in her room, which was actually Clarke's room but who was really labeling what is who's? Lexa opened the door to see Finn with his hand in Clarke's underwear while the blonde was sporting a blush. "L-Lexa!" The brunette didn't hear anything after she left as Finn closed the door. Clarke continued to call for help, but everyone was too drunk to hear her._

_Lexa had learned the next day that Clarke wasn't talking to Raven, even though Lexa thought it should be the other way around. Six months after the "confirmed" deaths of Jake and Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins, and the rest of the Ark's crew Octavia and Raven sat Lexa down. For eight months Clarke and Raven let Lexa think Clarke had cheated, Lexa felt horrible and swore off dating and anything sexual. Permanantly._

_\---_

Clarke walked in to see Lexa crying holding her personal hunting knife. Clarke knew that it would comeback to her, she kinda hoped that Lexa would be angry that anyone would question her love for Lexa. "D-did you sell this to get back at me? I-is this because i jumped to conclusions and you-" Clarke hugged Lexa as tight as she could. "No, no. That is the item that kept me alive so many times!"

"Then why was it found in Nurse Olsson's office?" Lexa pulled away feeling betrayed, like she was betraying, and unloved. Clarke wiped a tear away from the beautiful brunette's eye. "I must've dropped in when I visited Ty. You were too busy they said so I dropped by to see how Ty Olsson was doing, I swear." Clarke felt horrible that she was lying, well she wasn't lying about Ty but she was lying to Lexa Woods and it hurt. 


	5. No Rain

Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Echo, and Bellamy were having their weekly lunch. They started this tradition when they heard about Clarke, but now that she is back they don't know if they should invite her or keep this as a therapy thing. Bellamy loves Clarke but he feels betrayed and now with a vigilante in his city...

"Bell, calm down. The two are not related. A vigilante was bound to happen. The Reapers are becoming more ballsy everyday." Raven tried to drag Bellamy from his thoughts to their group discussion, "And how could the _Princess_ be a vigilante?" Everyone laughed as they ordered their food. "Who do you think it could be?" Octavia asked with a mouthful of food. "My money is still on Lexa!" Bellamy choked on his food as Echo busted out in giggles. Lexa rolled her eyes with a blush across her cheeks. Echo commented on how the female Bruce Wayne is super sexy. Lexa excused herself to the restroom as Raven and Echo continued with jokes about about Lexa's utility belt. Lexa then saw Clarke walk into the restaurant they were in, "C-Clarke?"

"Hey Lexa!" Clarke looked over to everyone else at the table, "Hey Guys!" The Group was feeling a little awkward that they were all here without the blonde. Lexa's green eyes held fear, and Clarke saw that. "You guys have fun, talk to you later!" The blue eyed beauty winked at Lexa as she walked to the counter to pick up her meal. Once Lexa sat back down she broke the silence, "Anyone else feel bad?" They all nodded. A group message popped up from Clarke to everyone, **Princess** : _Hey, you guys don't need to feel bad. I understand what you meet for. Sorry I gotta go!_

They were slightly relieved when they got Clarke's blessing, but did they need it? A smack to the window next to their table caught their attention when they saw the blonde face against the glass with puffed out cheeks. Raven and Octavia started to laugh as Echo giggled. Lexa blushed as Clarke went through such a dark and dangerous journey, and yet she is still the same. 

* * *

 

_Jake's ship, the Ark of Polis, hit rough waters seemingly out of no where. There was no storm that was predicted and the crew was not prepared. Clarke was rushing around trying to help anyone that she could. She was not yet a doctor but this trip would count for her resume'. The young Griffin was very talented, like she was born to be a doctor. "Hey, come put pressure on this wound! I need to get the other Aid kits!" Clarke shouted over the storm as random crew members she could not remember at the moment to keep each other alive. Thunder shook the very souls of each and every person on that supply ship. Waves the size of buildings flooded the cabins, the hull took the most damage as a bolt of lightning struck the ship. Clarke doesn't remember anything after that moment..._

_Minutes, maybe hours, later the blonde Griffin woke up on a sandy shore with mountains in the distance and her father's corpse next to her. Clarke let out a painful wail as she tried to wake him up. Jake Griffin would never wake up again._

* * *

 

The night was hot. Clarke was standing on top of a building close to the Trikru building sweating profusely. Reapers trafficking was blowing up the news, radios, and police scanners all night. The odd thing was that no moment was happening. Did Clarke really make a difference already? Gun fire echoed throughout the streets. Of course she didn't...

Clarke leaped across roof tops until she reached the the area the gun fire came from. "No..." This was the ungodly in sight. It had to be a small army of just Reapers protecting what was around twenty-five trucks. All moving the drug that was the scourge of the city. Clarke pulled out her phone and dialed Lexa.

" _Hello?_ " 

"Lex, where are you?"

" _My office still. why?_ "

"J-just stay the night there. Please"

" _Clarke, what is going on?_ "

"T-the News. There is a small army of Reapers by your building!"

" _Y-yeah... i-i can see them..._ " 

Clarke could hear the terror in Lexa's voice. She tried to comfort the green eyed beauty. "It'll be okay? Listen to me, lock your office and sleep there until the night is over. I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow." Lexa nodded, Clarke could tell by the shift and static on the line. Clarke had trouble not saying 'I love you' as they hung up on each other. She pulled up her mask and put her hood on. These fuckers hurt Lexa once, they were going to pay...

* * *

 Clarke started to pant as she continued to take out Reapers one by one. She no longer carried toys to take these men out but she didn't have any real weapons either. The hunting knife that she was gifted was in the hands of the police and she has only so much time to get rid of these monsters and go to Lexa. Clarke knows how she feels for the brunette but can't bring her into this new destructive life.  

Each punch that was thrown at Clarke was countered with that arm being broken. Clarke bounced back and forth between the cluster of Reapers around her. She was filled with a unquenchable fury as the army moved closer to Lexa's building. One Reaper charged at Clarke but he was clotheslined but the agile blonde, who then broke his neck almost effortlesy. 

Before anyone realized it, loud sirens blaired through the streets as Officers of all ranks filled the streets. Some of the Reapers started to flee as a wave of Gun fire rained towards them. A few officers, including Echo, saw the Vigilante at work. The black clad warrior bounced back and forth, taking out Reapers left and right. Echo knew that some of the ways the Vigilante was countering the Reapers was deadly, while there were a few she assumed meant immediate death. 

One Reaper grabbed Clarke by her hood, exposing her long, wavey locks of gold. Echo saw from the streets while from a window Lexa spotted them. 'Shit...' 

Everything was going smoothly for the Police, until a gun fire ramg out like none of the ones of the Cops or Reapers. Clarke felt a sharp pinch by her left lower side before the bullet tore through her like she was wet tissue. She had to get out of there. 


	6. High Dive

Lexa waited all night and all morning for Clarke to get back to her. 17 missed calls and 63 unresponded texts, still nothing. Lexa's phone buzzed with a text from Raven.

 **Crow** : _Hey, Clarke sent me to pick you up. She must've messed up big time!_

There was a picture that popped up, a 4 foot stuffed lion and a backseat full of flowers. Lexa smiled a little but was still disappointed. She went to the usual spot she meets Raven for their friday night slumber party.

"Hey Raven."

Raven nodded, a little on the quiet sode, but so was Lexa. Did everyone know that she was trapped in her building all night? How much damage did the Reapers leave behind? The drive started out silent until they passed a blocked off street. Dead Reapers littered the sidewalk and streets while Raven just gripped her streering wheel.

"It isn't all Clarke's fault." Raven started, "she really did want to check on you, but i wasn't gonna let her in her condition."

Lexa started to get worried. Was Clarke hurt? Did someone hurt Clarke? Was it serious? Questions poinded her brain until Raven grabbed her hand.

"I don't know all the details yet..."

Lexa nodded, she did it again. The questions she thought were in her head leaked out her mouth.

\---

_Early this morning, around 3 maybe 4, Raven was woken by a loud almost angry banging on her door._

_"C-Clarke?! What the fuck- how in the hell-"_

_Clarke pressed a gloved hand to Raven's mouth, "Get... Duct... Tape...."_

_Raven was just frozen there. "Now, Raven!" The tanned girl jumped into action as Clarke dragged herself to Raven's shower. The tub went from a porciline white to a blood stained pinkish in no time. Clarke couldn't even get her clothes off._

_"HOW THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THE VIGILANTE?!?!?!"_

_Clarke whinced at Raven's hundred decibels of a voice. "Its a long story... just get this vest off of me." Raven quickly pulled off Clarke's vigilante gear and stared at the bullet hole. It was a clean hole as the water washed the blood away._

_"Y-you need a hospital!"_

_"N-no... had this type of bullet hit me before...."_

_Raven was speechless._

\---

Lexa and Raven continued their way to meet Abby, Echo, and Octavia. Bellamy was busy at the Reaper's slaughter zone "baggin' and taggin'" as he put it.

They reached the diner as Abby quickly rushed Lexa in a hug. "Are you okay? Have you heard from Clarke?" Lexa shook her head as Raven spoke up.

"Clarke can't come today... She said she had an interview..."

Abby and Lexa were both puzzled as Raven walked in to the diner to find their booth. The duo followed pace after a moment of silence.

Brunch was going fine until a certain blonde appeared on the news... drunk? Clarke was stumbling around and Raven looked pissed. " _Hi Mom! Look I gots a jub! Jop? Job! I got a job!_ " The blonde was crackling on tv as she swayed back and forth. The gang was a little embarressed about the party girl on tv but Raven knew the truth.

Clarke was faking to cover up her injury.

\---

Lexa walked into the guest room at the Griffin's house as she saw Clarke laying on the bed, breathing jadedly. "What is wrong with you?!" Clarke was surprised to see Lexa so she tried to be drunk, Lexa wasn't having it.

"Stop. What are you hiding?"

Clarke relaxed a little, "I can't drag you into this..."

Lexa had unshed tears in her eyes as she stormed off. What the hell is wrong with them? Lexa stood her ground, she opened her mouth and...

She doesn't remember exactly what she said but Clarke was crying, telling her no, pleading with her. It didn't stop. Lexa's words shocked even herself. She ran out and into Abby. She apologized for running into her and for yelling at Clarke.

"Lexa!" Clarke called out to her friend as she barely could stand, let alone yell. Abby watched her daughter, well after the last five years, daughters fight. Clarke was clearly struggling but it didn't slow her down.

As Lexa ran back out if the house as Raven was walking in, "Lexa?"

"...."

"What's wrong?!"

"...she's hiding simething..."

"Wha-"

"She wasn't drunk on t.v. She- she was just caught at a bad time. That's not how Clarke acts when drunk. You guys should know that... that act was always fake!"

Lexa continued to storm off, Abby came up to Raven telling her she would take care of Lexa as Clarke wouldn't talk to her.

"Christ Griff. Home for like 15 minutes and fucked us all sideways. Like but a girl a drink first!"


End file.
